favors
by podlepoof
Summary: Sasuke would burn the world if that means that he could keep Sakura by his side, while she wants nothing more than to run from him, the whole thing it is that not only he blackmails her, but she start to feel something for him other then anger ,asking for a favor isn't supposed to be so painful and so life wrecking.
1. Chapter 1

The music blared in my headphones as I ran down the busy streets of Konoha. My body charged from adrenaline pumping through my veins with each step I took. Right foot ,left foot, one foot in front of other, pounding hard against the pavement beneath me. I could feel the burn in the back of my throat from breathing in the cool fall air ,but I welcomed the pain. It was a small price to pay for my moment of freedom. That's how I felt when running ,free.

So free.

With each step every muscle in my lower body burned ,and I knew I would be numb by the time I got back to my prison in the sky. I didn't mind though, because it's something I craved, the feeling of being paralyzed by the pain ,numb to the core.

As I ran the wind blew through my pink hair like a silent caress in the night .My green eyes watered as the cool night air hit my eyes like the end of sharp pointed needle and everything started to became such a blurr. I reached a hand up to my watering eyes and I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand and I pushed myself harder and faster as I sped past the tall building of Konoha .

My heart hammered in my chest at a hard steady rhythm, a vital sign that I was very alive in this sad , dark ,depressing world my life had become.

When I turned the corner and passed the Hokage mount on my right ,I slowed my peace before coming to a dead stop .I wasn't sure how I get back here but when I noticed the familiar scenery I looked up at the tall building in front of me. There I was once again standing in front of my living hell.

Feeling breathless and light headed I bent over and placed my hands just above my knees to stop myself from falling over as I tried to catch my breath. Mysides ached, along with every other muscle in my body and I felt sick to my stomach from running so hard and so long. With the twisting and turning in my stomach I quickly stood and rushed over to the bushes in front of the apartment and shamefully threw up in them.

I didn't always run so hard and definitely didn't throw up every time I ran .I stood and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and I could sense someone walking up behind me before I could even hear their footsteps. I felt the intense stare on my back as they approached and they were the same watchful eyes that monitored my every move since I left the building over two hours ago.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"I heard the familiar voice ask between hard labored breathing before they placed their hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at the hand resting on my shoulder and then slowly moved my glare to the tall man behind me. Suigetsu ,"the babysitter" .That was the best word to describe him because his main job was to keep an eye on me.

"I am fine." I spat out as I yanked myself away from him and away from his gentle touch.

"Sakura ,Sasuke's been home for over an hour now .I think we should head upstairs."Suigetsu explained with that look of his. I know that look. It was his gentle way of saying I better get my ass home.

Upsetting Sasuke was never an good idea .He was the dragon on tower who breathed fire when was angry .I never saw such a short temper or a short fuss on a person until I met Sasuke.

I said nothing as I followed Suigetsu on my way home and the door was opened by the butler .We got on the elevator and at that moment all I wanted to do was stay there or even better close that door and never get out .The luck was not on my side, like always .

I took a deep breath and slowly lifted my head to walk straight out of the elevator, but the moment I did so I froze.

Leaning with one shoulder against the foyer wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest, standing directly in front of me with a dark and menacing look on his face was the tall man who I feared.

The puppeteer ,the master of manipulation, the one and only. Mr Sasuke Uchiha.

Sometimes I ask myself if I could prevent this, maybe I should have just stayed quiet and waited for this to be over. And I laugh .I laugh because I know that the only way for this to be over is my own death or my family death and even thought the situation is not on my side none of those two ways sound appealing to me.

The other time I ask myself how could a person like him can do something like that .Does he have no heart, is he capable of feeling anything at all. Then I crash down and remember , that I am the reason that he is doing any of this and at those moments I would wish to be dead, never found or remembered and maybe then I could find some peace.

"Dinner is ready in 15 minutes, that will be enough time for you to take a shower and get down.'' God when he talks with that voice cold and distant like he doesn't care about anything at all is when I feel more at peace .At last I know he will not try to get closer to me when he talks like that .I would prefer that over his rough voice in my ear telling me things I don't want to know ,making me feel completely at his mercy and that part is true ,I am at his mercy.

I just nod and go upstairs to take a shower .The bedroom is big with a king bed in the middle ,with its own balcony at the right of the room where I can look over the whole city .In the left is a big closet where my clothes stay inside , they are so much , more like a waste to me .Everything looks like too much to me .The grand mansion , the big kitchen, rooms and especially the bedroom .When most of the time I wish I could get out of it .With a sight I grab my clothes for the evening and go towards the bathroom. I hope I can relax with a hot shower and I try to close my eyes ,try to escape the reality ,just to go somewhere where I would feel warm and good. But that is impossible ,as I close my eyes my mind decides to do its own tricks showing me things I wish to forgot , to burry deep somewhere in a desert part of my brain ,but it is not easy ,it never is ,not with him and me. The more I try to relax the more stressed I become ,visions appearing in my head. Sometime I am at my house in my teens year , I feel happy .The others time just some years later , with him ,I am at his embrace , kept by him with force or just me too tired to do anything to get out of it.

I wash fast because I don't want to give him a reason to come and get me .I won't like it. The clothes I had chosen are simple for a night inside the house ,leggings and a sweatshirt .I just dry my hair and put a little cream on my face, just an after shower cream because I don't like make up too much. And the hair after drying it I put some lotion with the aroma of peach and some flower that at the moment I can't remember. Looking at myself in the mirror I look just like every other 19 years girl, so why can't I have a life like one too. It won't do anything to dwell on it now , what happened has happened .

I go downstairs and towards at the dining room and he is there sitting and expecting me to sit beside him ,witch I do exactly that .I am used now , no need for more wars between us , it will do me no good ,he will win , he always does.

He looks at me as I enter , with those black eyes darker then the moonless night that sometime I think they reflect red. I just head at my seat ,right beside him and begin to eat without even looking at him again and I know that he really despises it , me not paying attention to him , not thinking about him and I do it just so he could be hurt . So he could feel what I feel when I am inside here.

I am not so hungry so I just grab a fruit. I don't really have an appetite those times , more like those two months that I have stayed here. Isolated from the world and the people that I love ,mostly going out for a run because he wouldn't want me insane in those walls.

He is looking at me , I can feel it because it is hard to miss his stare .

"How was the run?" I am sure he isn't talking because he is truly concerned , but because he wants to know anything that happens to me.

"Good." Just don't talk, stare ate me anymore.

But no, of course he would glare again .He knows I don't like it , he knows I loathe it .

"For how long will that continue ? HUH? WILL YOU EVER GET TIRED OF IT AND ACCEPT ME ?"That cold façade is of now .He is just showing his true color , just what kind of man he is , forceful , hurtful , arrogant but most of all powerful. The power is in his hands about everything and he knows .Well mostly everything .

"Oh so now you want me to accept you? That was the last of your worries at first , well at last that's how you showed it." That was exactly how it was at first , you didn't care about anything but getting what you wanted .Didn't care that I would lose everything that I would hold dear to me . No , you come into the room and demand things , that's how things work for you.

"Hah worry? About what ? "How I hate that you are so arrogant ,so damn selfish ."That you will get away from me ?And go where ?I will kill every-fucking-body who dare to get you away from me ."

And I know it was true , he would do it , he already did.

"No one is so fucking stupid to fucking come near you without me known it. They know what awaits them. "My eyes are filled with tears , angry tears because I know it is true , I have already accept it there is nothing I can do to help myself , but that does not mean I have to make it easy for him. He wanted me , he will have me at my fullest .

"I am not hungry anymore , I will go to sleep." without waiting for Sasuke's replay I went to the bedroom .I know that he would be downstairs for a little while and drink and then ,then he would have me .Like every other night he would have me in his room, his bed , his arms .Sometimes he would not care if I said yes or no and those times were when I had angered him , just like tonight.

While knowing what waited me I got ready for bed , brushed my teeth and changed into my nigh dress robe .

After half an hour I heard the door opened and closeted .He had come .I heard him taking his robes of and come to bed like always with only his boxes on. Sasuke come near my side of bed and firstly touched my waist with those long and elegant fingers of his .His mouth was at my neck kissing , wet kisses I could smell the alcohol on his breath but I know he wasn't drunk , he never was .He moves his hands toward my left breast and would fondle it sometimes more harshly than others .After getting enough marks and hicks on my neck he turn my head so he could kiss my mouth and first I refuse , I always try to deny him ,but then he gets rough and kisses me harsh on my mouth making me gasp and his tongue to get inside me. His fingers stop touching my breast and move down , at my pants .Sasuke likes to rub his finger outside so he can hear me moan and getting wet , always for him . I can feel him hard and heavy at my back sometimes poking me .After I get wet enough for him and him licking his fingers so I could watch and get all red on my face he takes his boxers off .

Sasuke is a well build man and the area down there I am sure it is big enough to make jealous a lot of male population .He starts slowly because he says to savor the feeling ,then he would be hard and would whisper on my ear how I am his , how he would make the whole world burn just to have me by his side forever. I would always come first with a scream and after a few thrusts he would spill inside me and take me in his arms .I have learned to not refuse him in bedroom because I would not like the consequences.

At first I felt repulsed at him touching me and would not allow him to touch me and that would make him so angry that he even had hurt me .After some time without anyone here , the servants afraid to speak to me , I would yearn for his touch at nights and would allow this to happen. He would feel like he owned me when I would touch him or even caress his body during lovemaking .

After sometime in his arms and him whispering in my ear how I was his precious , him whispering dirty things and sometimes prove them with a touch I fall asleep in his arms like every night.

Hoping that things were different and I wasn't married to Sasuke Uchiha.

 **The next chapter will explain more because this was only an intro of the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Lots of love podlepoof.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback**_

Waking up is the best part of the day, because that mean that you can make your dreams come true and seriously who likes to stay at bed all day? But that is not the only reason why today is a good day for me , scratch that , it is a wonderful day. Finally after years of dating my brother is marring the girl of his dream , even though his dreams are more about food than dating , but what really matters is that in no time I can truly call Hinata my own sister. At the age of 24 Naruto get the courage to propose to his girlfriend and I finally got a sister. There are still a lot to prepare , a lot to get and much more to organist. The invitations were spread some days ago and until now the answers are positive.

"You still in bed forehead?" so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice Ino in my doorstep. We have been friends since kinder grade and still now at the age of 17 we were interchangeably.

"I was waiting your pig face to wake me." That was all I said and I got a pillow on my face. Well she started first calling me forehead so I had to exchange the favor.

"Even though it is fun to beat you with a pillow, we need to go and get our dresses." Well shit, I had forgotten about them.

"Um the dress,,, yeah, of course." How could I have forgotten about my dresss.

"Uff don't tell me you had no idea right?"

"Yeah right, I will be ready for 1 minute and of course I didn't forget." Now all I need to do is brush my teeth, my hair, wash my face and change, it's easy .Why can't we go with our pj there? After all we will need to try a lot of dresses and it would be more easy so. After I had changed and see that Ino is no longer in my room I decide that a little breakfast it will be ok. After all who knows when I will eat again with so much work?

As I walk out of my room I bump straight to the very best man, Sasuke Uchiha ,aka my brother's best friend, aka, the guy who takes care for me and for some reasons knows where I am at every time of the day/night.

"Ops, sorry, didn't saw you over there." Like always, he is like a shadow.

"No problem, I was here to get you actually." Gosh since I was a kid I had a thing for him, more like a silly crush, but I would be happy when he talked with that voice of his so deep, husky and dark just like himself.

Then I remembered what he said and dazed out of my daydream. "Huh, get me? Why? "Not that I was complaining.

And he talks again like it is the most easy thing in the world, well it is easy to talk ,normally ,but he does it different or at last so looks to me.

"Your friend went to choose the dress with the others; it looked like they were in a hurry." he said as I was trying to go past him to the way towards the kitchen.

"What? Why didn't they wait for me?" I could have not been in my room for so long; they could at last wait a little longer, can't they?

"Don't worry, I volunteered to take you to them. I didn't have to hurry myself so I thought we could go together , if you don't mind of course." well when you put it like this how can I refuse and it is not like I could go alone.

"Huh? Wait for me a little just to grab a small something to eat and we can go." With a nod of his head I literally run to the kitchen so I could eat something. At last now I didn't have to hurry and could enjoy my breakfast in peace. Still with a chocolate in my hand we were heading towards his car.

Telling the truth I was a little nervous because he would stare at me when he thought I wasn't looking and the conversation that I heard at my father studio between him and my brother and father wasn't a nice one and wasn't helping with my situation. I had always know that he was powerful and had a lot of money, but I didn't know what kind of business my family had with him even thought our family had a history since back at our grandpas. Even thought I had a silly crush with him when I was 12 that is not the point anymore and I might think that he is handsome, because he is ,but still what I feel of him now is like that of a cousin and it helps that now I have fallen in love with someone else. Just thinking about it makes me happy and feeling like in cloud nine, though none knows about him, not even Ino. Well we are mostly waiting for another year so I could be 18 and officially be a couple, after all he is 24 and I think that my parents and everybody else will approve. They all adore Gaara.

 _ **End of flashback**_

Waking up is the worst part of the day, it means and remember you of all the dreams that you have not fulfilled and never will. It means to me that my nightmares are more real here than in my brain, that whatever I do it will chase me and bring me here, to him. Like when I ran away from him and still it did me no good, he found me and remembered me that there was no place to hide, to run. It made me realize that no matter how much somebody can love you they will do what they think it is best for you; they think they are doing the right thing and helping you and that you too will realize that and be happy. I don't blame them, nobody wants to loose somebody dear to them and it is that which make us do what we do. It hurts to remember how it was before, not only because of the people ,but because you know it will never be the same. At the morning the bed is empty, he needs to go and work, that damn work that has caused me so many pain. The work that only the family is allowed in.

With a grunt I get up and go to the balcony, it is a beautify sight, god it is beautiful and it's the only thing that I am grateful to him. For choosing a house so I can see the whole city, if I can't walk at his streets at last I can see them, feel the lights at night, appreciate its beauty. It just makes me sadder, it makes me think for the time when I was free, when I could roam through Konoha without a worry in the world. It makes me think of that time when I ran away and was be free for at last one hour. Free from him, from my demons, from myself . Seeing different people laughing, with friends, family, enjoying each other family, but I made a mistake and he found me. Hah, he was not happy, not a little bit. i got past him and escaped ,past his strict security ,made him desperate to find me, furious that I could escape him and make him to not know where I was , what I was doing. But like always he found me, made me remember very well who is in command here and who has the power .It excites him to be above me.

That too was the first time he had me, the first time he completely made me realize that I could not escape from him, that I was in his mercy and he could do me whatever he wanted, but I too will never give him what he truly wants .He may have my body ,but never my heart.

 _ **Flashback**_

I heard the footsteps as they get closer and then I felt a strong hand wrapped around my upper arm and started tugging on me. I could hear the faint grumbling and heavy breathing of Sasuke as he yanked me towards the waiting car.

"Get the fuck In the car!" He shoved me towards the opened door. The car ride to the mansion was short, or at last it felt short. Sasuke cursing and fusing while I stayed silent and for the first time a little scared about what he could do to me.

When we arrived at the mansion we headed towards the bedroom and he none to gently pushed me as I fell to the floor. I could feel the intense stare of Sasuke's eyes from across the room and I could feel his dominance by his stance.

"Stand up!" He roared. I did what he told me.

"Look at me." He ordered and without hesitation I listened. I looked up at him until our eyes met. When he saw that he had me attention his eyes looked at my body and roamed up and down.

"Get over here."Sasuke ordered in his rough authoritative voice. I felt the tug and then did as I was told by walking towards the tall domineering man. I had my moment of freedom ,but here I was again , his puppet. He pulled my strings and I did what he said, I had no control. I know the man was capable of horrible things.

"I want you to take that poor excuse of a dress off." He snarled as he looked at my dress.

"No." I breathed out as I shook my head. It was my small act of rebellion.

His eyes darkened even more and I think that I saw a flash of red in them, his jaw clenched as he balled his hands into fist." I do believe you are in no place to undermine me now. Get. The .Fucking Dress. Off" He spoke each word slowly, driving his point home.

I squared my shoulders and set my jaw as I reached under my arm and unzipped the dress.I envisioned those big hands of his above me, manipulating my every move by those strings attached to my every limb. That's what it feels at last. I had no control , I felt the tug and then moved my hands out to my sides and I let the dress fall to the floor and pool at my feet, leaving me in nothing but my black satin bra and matching underwear.

Sasuke's eyes and expression changed as he drank me in. The look on his face and in his still red eyes were far worse than any I had seen before. This look was lustful and hungry, I never wanted to see that look on his face when he looked at me. I wanted to cover myself and I wanted to run from the room, to run far, far away, but instead I stood there frozen.

"Get down on your knees. "He instructed in his throaty tone.

"No." I cried out in defiance.

He reached out and grabbed my face and roared. "Get the fuck on your knees!"

The sound echoed through the room and I dropped to my knees , a tear escaping my eyes. I quickly wiped it away and I waited for his next command.

Sasuke stood in front of my and held my chin in his hand as he arched my head so I could look him in the eyes." I think you need a reminder of who is in charge here."

I shook my head." I don't need a reminder. I am aware of who's in charge."

He narrowed his eyes and tugged at my chin. "Who is in charge, Sakura?" He goaded

"You are." I whispered.

"I didn't hear you. Say it again, who is in charge?" He asked again as he cocked his head at the side and waited for my response.

"You are."I yelled.

"I am what?" He questioned.

"You are in charge."

He smirked and let go of my chin. "That's right , I am in charge. "And there asked again." Who has the power, Sakura?"

"You do, Sasuke .You have the power." I took a deep breath before answering his question.

"That's right , I have all the power. He spoke as he walked around my kneeling body. He walked behind me where I could no longer see him and my sense now were in high alert.

He stood in front of me, shaking his head." Since when did you become a junky ass whore?"

I reached out and slapped him, I fucking slapped him and it felt fucking amazing!

"Don't ever call me a junky ass whore again." I snarled insulted.

The look on Sasuke's face after I slapped him promised me a night of misery .He looked like he was about to snap my goddamn neck.

"Do you want to play that way, Sakura? You want this night to be rough, because babe I can make it rough."

"Why don't you hurry up and do what you have to do or say what you want to say." I suggested as he took a few steps closer and I took a few steps back.

"What is it that you think I am going to do?" He taunted me as he took another step forward." I'm not leaving this room until I teach you a lesson." My heart started to racing, my breath was heavy as he got closer. I know that he could sense that I was afraid the closer he got.

"What are you going to do?" I asked in a small quivering voice, I meant to sound strong.

He reached and tucked a piece of my pink hair behind my ear, it wasn't a tender gesture by any means. He leaned forward and I flinched back with his face only inches from mine. He stared me square in the eye and answered my question." I am going to _fuck_ some sense into you."

I inhaled sharply and my eyes went wide and damn I couldn't breathe. i reached out and shoved him as hard as I could and tried to run off ,but he grabbed me before I could.

"Let go of me! "I yelled as I started to trash in his arms.

He shoved me hard against the wall and pushed his body against mine to hold me in place." I warned you Sakura. i told you no more bullshit and you don't fucking listen , not to a fucking thing I say!"Sasuke roared.

"I am sorry , I will listen , I promise that I will listen."

"It's too late .You fucked up and there is a lesson to learn."

"No!" I shoved at him again and this time he grabbed my arms and pinned them to the wall above my head.

"You will only make things worse by fighting me." He growled as he pushed his hard toned body into my own.

My body wen limp and I wanted to sink to the floor, swallow me up in a god damn hole, anything but this. I couldn't let this happen .I had stopped him before, I just need to stop him again.

"Please ,Sasuke , don't do this." I looked him straight to the eyes.

"I warned you. "He growled again as he pressed his body harder into mine, pushing me further into the wall," and now I'm going to show you how serious that warning was."

Before he could make another move I brought my foot up and I kicked him and was able to get out from between him and the wall.

I started to frantically run through the room , throwing things behind me as I headed towards the door.

"That was a dumb move, Sakura. "He hissed as he ran after me.

I grabbed a vase of flowers and threw them at him but he ducked out of the way and they crashed and shattered against the wall behind him.

I reached the door and managed to get it open , but I didn't get out fast enough. Sasuke grabbed my arm and yanked until I stumbled backwards into the room. He kicked the door shut and shoved my back against the door , but I wouldn't give up the fight. I trashed, kicked and hit as I yelled for help.

Sasuke's lips pressed forcefully on mine trying to shut me up. When I felt his lips against mine, I bit his lip hard, which only added more fuel to his fire. He didn't pull away like I had hoped ,instead he bit my lips back and continued his assault on my mouth. i could taste the mixture of copper and iron in our mouth and I knew one of us was bleeding.

I gripped my hands in the back of his hair and I pulled-hard, as I tried to pry his mouth away from mine.

A growl escaped his lips as I pulled his head back and then I felt his hands move to the back of my head where he wrapped his hand around my hair and then pulled. My head hit the back of the door with a thud and my neck arched from the angle he pulled from. As soon as I let go of his hair his mouth moved to my neck and then feeling of hiss stubble scratched at my sensitive skin as he sucked and nipped on my skin.

My eyes rolled and a moan almost shamefully escaped from me as he continued to take advantage of my fully exposed neck. I wish I could have said it didn't feel good, but it did. My chest was heaving against his and I could feel my nipples harden under my bra as they rubbed against the cool satin fabric. Our heavy panting filled the silence in the room.

"I see someone likes it rough." He mumbled against my neck and I could feel his mouth turn up into a smile as he continued to keep a hold of my hair.

He let go of my hair and grabbed for my hands and pinned them to my side as he nipped at my neck.

I yelped and jumped back, hitting the door behind me in surprise when I felt the sting of his bite. I pulled and yanked on my hands until they were free and I started to claw my fingers and nails into the tight muscles of hi back and arms as I tried to pull away from him.

He lifted his head and groaned before he slipped his hands under my ass and lifted until I was off my feet. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he spun around and walked with me across the room, towards the bedroom.

"Put me down ,what are you doing! "I started to cry out as I tried to wiggle free from his hold.

"Keep moving like that and I will stop and fuck you right here on this floor."Sasuke warned as he continued to walk through the room.

I stilled my movements, dropped my forehead down on his shoulder to stop the spinning I felt in my head .He walked straight past the bed and over to the ceiling window near the balcony and shoved my back against the cold glass wall. I arched my back and gasped when my back met the cold glass.

With my chest arched towards Sasuke , he bent his head down and planted a kiss on the soft mound of flesh pouring out the top of my bra as he pushed my body back against the window with his own body and my hart started to beat like crazy against my ribcage.

"Sasuke."I breathed out his name as he bit ,nipped and sucked the skin on my neck as he started to grind his hips into mine.

"What?" his throaty voice mumbled against my skin.

"I feel like we are going to fall out this window. "I panted.

"Shhh." He said as he moved his lips hard against mine and this time I foolishly kissed him back .My mind was racing with so many emotions that I didn't know what to do expect kiss him. I finally gave up trying to push him away and waved the white flag, I surrounded.

His right hand moved off the window and slid up my side until it met my left breast. He gripped my breast as his hips rolled into mine and I moved my hand trying to pull his hand away from my breast, but he pinned my hands above my head to stop me.

"I'm going to let go of your hands ,but I want you to keep them right where they are. Don't fucking move them unless I tell you to." He ordered as he stared into my glossy eyes. Everything was one big blur but I nodded my head in agreement. His eyes dropped to my chest and then he looks into my eyes with that hunger stare of his as he moved his hands all over my breast. Sasuke's large warm hand covered and kneaded my breast, his eyes never leaving mine. There was something erotic in the way he was looking at me as he touched my body.

I gasped and my eyes shot open when his wet, warm mouth covered the tight nub of my breast ,sucking and pulling it into his mouth, teasing the tip with his tongue .He gripped my other breast with his hand and expertly massaged .

I shoved my hands through his hair and pulled him closer as I rocked my hips into his. Once again I didn't know what I was doing , but I like the way my body was feeling and didn't want to stop.

I could feel his hands move down my body and to the top of his pants and I could hear the sound of his belt un-buckling and the sound of his zipper un-zipping. I tried not to think too much about what he was doing, I just tried to concentrate on the feeling of his mouth on my body. Sasuke's mouth moved from my breast as he looked at me in the eye. He continue to look into my eyes as he trailed his hand down my stomach and down to my aching, throbbing center.

"What are you doing? "My voice trembled as his hands continued down the front of my body.

"I am going to show you what no man has ever showed you before. "He replied before sliding his hand between my legs.

He slid his finger back and forth over the lace of my underwear and smiled smugly ."From the feeling of how wet your panties were, I think you are enjoying yourself. "He teased with a cocky smirk.

He get me from the wall of glass and we moved towards the bed where he could work through me like a true master of manipulation.

He added more pressure as he rubbed and then he pushed to the point of breaking through my thin lace panties and slid a finger inside of me .My eyes rolled and I moaned at the feeling of his finger working his way inside of me as he moved his thumb over my sensitive nub. I could feel the stretching and pinching sensation as he added another finger and I moaned louder.

"Nobody has ever touched you like I am and nobody except me will ever be able to. "He groaned as he dropped his head forward on my shoulder. "It's fucking good, so fucking good. "He growled as he slipped yet another finger inside of me.

I squirmed and tried to pull away, the pressure I felt was uncomfortable. He gripped my waist with one hand and held me down, as he slowly and carefully worked his finger inside of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked ,breathless.

"I'm stretching you so I wont tear you apart when I fuck you because babe, I'm about two seconds away from fucking you." He said with a promise as he looked at me.

I gasp at his brash mouth and the things he said and I started panting heavily as I dug my nails into his back as he worked me to the point of explosion. My body tightened as my back arched off the bed and then I went still as my cries filled the room. I threw my head back and finished riding out the last of my orgasm as Sasuke's finger continued to work me over and as he watched me come undone.

Just as I finished I could feel Sasuke's finger pull out of me and I could feel my underwear being tugged and hear the sound of material ripping as he ripped my underwear off. He himself was naked and before I know what was happening Sasuke had the head of his cock positioned at my entrance. My eyes were heavy and started to close ,but they quickly shot wide open when I felt the uncomfortable pressure of his cock entering me, stretching what his fingers hadn't. I wimped and then moved my hands from his harm to his chest.

"Fuck." He groaned long and hard as his head fell forward to the crock of my neck and his hands squeezed my body around his. "So fucking tight."

His eyes were wild and filled with lust and something else that I don't want to remember that he possesses for me.

"What you did tonight it was stupid. "He snarled as he let go of my face and leaned forward where he held his head beside mine as he whispered." If you ever run off like that again …I will end them all." He threated with his most sinister way and his voice held promise which I know he meant what he said.

He growled through gritted teeth before he grabbed my ass and lifted me a little from the bed. With one fluid motion he slammed into me, breaking through any barriers, making me completely his.

I cried out as he filled me completely and I felt breathless, I started painting for air as he pulled out of me and then once again he slammed into me.

"Look at me Sakura." His voice demanding and strong as he pulled his head back to meet his eyes with mine.

I did as he said and looked into his crazy black eyes, with my half-opened hooded eyes as he pulled out of me.

"Tell me again who has the power." He demanded in a gruff voice as the tip of his cock barely entered me.

"You do Sasuke."I response quietly as I looked him in the eyes.

"Keep your eyes open. "He bit out and then slammed into me faster and harder than he had before." Keep those fucking eyes open."

I did as he said and I kept my eyes open and then he thrust into me hard as he stared into my eyes. I cried out again as he rammed into me and I didn't break the eye contact until he picked up his pace. I moaned and dropped my head back as he got faster and then he would slow down so I would look at him in the eye again.

I tried as hard as I could to keep my eyes open and as he thrust in and out of me I felt that feeling again, like I would explode. The room was filled with the sound of grunting and panting, skin against skin as Saskue fucked me in the bed.

Sasuke groaned when I tightened my legs and he started to fuck me even harder. I know I would not last any longer because it felt too fucking good. Sasuke rode out my orgasm as he pounded harder into me and then his body stiffened and his head fell forward with a loud groan as his warm seed exploded inside of me .

"Fuck." He panted as his cock twitched inside of me

We stood like that for a few minutes to catch our breath and he was still inside of me. When get off of me I noticed the stain of red on the sheets , the prof that he made me his and I cried as he held me for the entire night as he will do for the rest of our time together.

 _ **End of flashback**_

That too was our wedding night and I had tried to escape but he had found me. Since then I had stayed here inside that big house. Going out only for a run once in a while with someone who watches me.

I get out of the balcony and go towards the bathroom to take a shower and change. After that I would go for breakfast and I will try to convince him to go for a visit at my parents' home because it had been since the wedding when I saw them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive me for the grammar mistakes that I do, but English is not my first language.**

Wearing an orange dress and straitening my hair to look like I give an effort to be nice for him so I can change his mind faster and him to let me go to my parents' home. Black heels are perfect for the dress and it make my legs look endless, just how he likes. Not too much make up so I can look natural and that is the point.

Taking a last look at the mirror and liking how I looked I took my courage and decided to go downstairs where Sasuke was eating breakfast. The long stairs were on my favor because at every step I took I could breathe deeper and calm myself, it was not the first time that I asked something from Sasuke and he always wanted something in return.

As if he sensed that I was there he looked up to look into my eyes. He was deadly gorgeous, I don't know what was more beautiful his eyes that look at every movement I make, his mouth that I have kissed and has tasted every inch of my body, his long and elegant fingers that have touched me where no other has or maybe that physic that makes the opposite sex stare at him longer and the males to feel threaten. He was one of the most handsome guy and still I don't understand him, I believe that nobody understand him, sometimes he changes from hot to cold so fast that I can't keep up with him.

"Good morning Sasuke."I said smiling, it was a fake one. I was nervous and didn't know what to do when he didn't say anything. He would always do something to provoke me so I could talk to him, maybe he knows that I wanted something, maybe he figure it out.

"Good morning Sakura." He talked after some seconds and I wanted to crawl and hide. He speak as if he knows a secret that nobody except him knows and it freaks me out because he knows enough to make people to don't want to live in this earth anymore.

He continued to eat like normally like every other breakfast and would look at me every 5 seconds or so. Sometime his eyes would stop at my mouth as I chew, then they would go down at my neck and would stare at a hickey that the cream didn't cover and would look satisfied with himself. Then his eyes would travel even more down and would stare at my breast, there would be a look of hunger in those black eyes, but I am sure it would not be for food. Every day it is the same, he would look at me as if it the first time we met.

"Sasuke I would like to talk with you after breakfast." He stared at me in the eyes as I said that, there was still hunger in them.

"We can talk at my studio in private." Like there anyone would dare to disturb us. He knows that I want something and want for us to be alone so he could ask his part too.

It has always been this way, even when we weren't married, he would be there when I needed something and when I could ask for his help he would like something in exchange.

 _ **Flashback**_

I could not believe that I was home alone; no I could not believe that I was left home alone. The boys were at the bachelor party of Naruto and girls were at their home to get rest because tomorrow was the wedding and they know that if we slept at each other's house we could not get any sleep.

Still to be alone in the house it was not fun, especially after a horror movie or if the news reports that serial killers are on the loose. Even though my imagination is a little crazy I know there is going to be no one crazy enough to come into our house. My father Minato Namikaze was the head of police department and our house was well protected. Well more than protected if I was honest.

At 2 am I heard the front door open and heard that loud mouth of a brother talking, or more like trying to talk. I started to walk a little faster towards him because I though he was drunk, that part true, he was alone, that part false. At the 2 am drunk, my brother was being held by his best friend while talking to each other, more like Naruto talking and Sasuke nodded along. That was a sight to behold; they have been best friends, more like brothers, since birth. They have been there for each other in good and bad, if one was in trouble the other would make it their problem too, sometimes they would be mad at each other only to be closer than ever when they clear it up.

As if sensing that I was there, Sasuke looked up right at my eyes. They were so intense and it was like he could see right through me and into my soul and it kind of made me nervous, because he looked like he know something that I didn't. It was always like this with him, he would look at me and make me uncomfortable and in doubt with myself. Even though his stares make me uncomfortable, he has always been the one I would go to if I had a problem. Sasuke has been there for me in the tough situation and helped when I though there was nothing to be done. Sometimes he would ask for me to do something simple for him, because I would feel in debt with him and I would do anything for him. He would ask me to clean his office or even keep him company in the early hours of morning and we have created a bond with each other. When I was in trouble I would go to him for help and he would listen to me express myself and would always have the solution for the problem. Sometimes I would catch him looking at me with a gaze that I don't understand or that haven't seen him look at others and would not know what to make of it.

"Sakura." He says as if he is looking at me for the first time after so many years.

I just laugh a little because it looks like he is drunk too. They have to sleep now because after some hours they would have to be at the altar and have a wedding.

"Don't tell me you have gotten drunk just some hours before the wedding." Still with a smile in my face I ask them. Just let them two to be responsible about something as this, or just like Naruto drinking and making Sasuke drink too.

Naruto just gives me a glance and a kiss in the check telling me that he would go to sleep. Falling three times in a row and after deciding to go and sleep in the bathroom I thought maybe it would be more of a choice if I helped him into his room.

After putting Naruto into his room I decide to go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then off to bed myself. As I approached the kitchen I saw that Sasuke was there too with a glass of water and a pill into his hand. It would be an medicine about headache . Even drunk he could make it out that it was good to take a medicine so when he would wake, his head would not hurt as if an elephant has stepped into him.

He looked as I entered and I decided to ask him if he needed help.

"With taking this?" He said as he held the medicine into his hand and laughed a little. That laugh was a pure and rich sound coming from him, he doesn't laugh too often, but when he does , he makes the people around him quite just so they can listen.

"Hey I just wanted to help a little." I said justifying the reason why I said that.

"Don't worry I hadn't too many drinks and I am not drunk. Unlike your brother I know how to hold my liquor." He said that with a smug grin on his face. So he wasn't drunk, good to know. And then spoke again.

"I don't like being drunk and not knowing what happens around me. I want to be in control and being drunk don't let people do that, right?" to be sincere I didn't know what part he was asking about, the part that he doesn't like to be drunk or the part that he wants always to be on control.

I just nodded and didn't say anything.

After a moment I heard him approach me from behind and was a little surprised to see him there, hugging at me from behind. I mean of course we have hugged each other but mostly it has been me who would hug. Maybe he really it is a little drunk.

After some moments into the hug he turns me around so I am facing him, one of his hands on my waist and the other at my face making me look at him. He was looking at me again with that intense glare of his and I really didn't know what to make of it.

After looking at me for a long time he finally talked.

"Sakura." He said and it looked like he was having a battle with himself.

I just continued to stare at him and nodded when he said my name, to show that he had my attention. After he saw that I am paying attention to him , he continued again.

"You would tell me if something was bothering you, right? You know that if you feel like you are with your shoulders behind the wall, you can come to me for help.'' He said while looking at my eyes and waiting for every move that my face may betray.

I didn't know what to make of what he said. Was there a problem with my attitude that had caused him to worry and look like I had a problem? If anything I had been happy because of the wedding and of… and of Gaara.

He couldn't possibly know about Gaara and me, could he? No we had been very careful to not let other people know about us. When we met there were only hugs and pecks on the check, nothing that could give us out. But then why was Sasuke asking me if there was something bothering me. What if he suspects of Gaara, would he be happy about us and help me? Would he support of my choice of Gaara.

After holding my silence for some minutes and not changing the position I decided to speak. There must be a reason why he said that.

"Sasuke I haven't had any problem. I don't know why you think that there is something wrong, but I assure you that I am fine." I will tell him about Gaara after the weeding and he would help us.

"If most, I am the one to question you that." I said as I smiled a little. '' Tell me ,when are you going to find a girl for yourself ,huh?"

He looked surprised that I had asked him that and I saw that his lips turned into a smile. He looked amused by my question.

"Well of course when she is ready." He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What? So you have someone in mind and still haven't even told us about her." And he was talking if I had a problem.

"Don't worry; you will be the first to know about her." He said still smiling and I was happy to see him so peaceful and happy when talked about the girl that he liked. That made me feel guilty. Then I decided that he too would be the first that I would tell about Gaara.

Only would I have realized that telling him about Gaara would be the gravest mistake I had done in my life. I should have seen the signs. The way he held me, how his hand would cares my waist and my face, how when we bid each other goodnight the kiss he gave me on my forehead was longer than normal.

 _ **End of flashback**_

As we finished breakfast he leaded me on the way to his studio that we had in the first floor of the mansion. It was a grand room and it had a desk in front of the door, a lot of papers on.

A couch on the right of the desk, the same couch that I have spent nights here with him, when he wanted me to keep him company and talk after he finished with his paper.

He told me to sit down so we could talk. He himself on one end of the couch and I on the other. At first I didn't talk, just watched him, to see if he was in mood for me to ask something from him. When I say that he wasn't protesting when I put my hand on his lap, but rather feeling good I decided to ask him.

"It is been a really long time since I was at my parents' house and I was asking myself if you could send me there tonight to stay for a few hours." At every word I spoke I would lightly move my hand in the whole part of his lap. Hoping I could make him see that I would like for us to get a deal.

"And I think that you want there to be alone, right?" He growled and I didn't know if it was because of my hand or the fact that I wanted to go alone. Not wanting to let things end so fast and him not giving in I decided to move closer to him and my hand to cares his arms now.

And from the look on his eyes I was sure he loved every moment of it. I saw how his eyes changed color , into that deep red, bloody red, and I know that I was on the right way. So I said.

"You can come and stay with Naruto too, I am sure that he misses us, we have not seen him too since we got married." I know that he too felt guilty for keeping me from my family and more important, from Naruto, my own brother.

Deciding to go for the last blow I now moved even closer and sited on his lap, while my hand around his neck and caressing his hair.

The look on his face was pure hunger. I had known that he would react like this; he had always reacted like this when I touched him in a way far from innocence.

"What do I get out of this? Let's say that we go to your parents, what would you give me?" He knows that I will say anything. He knows how desperate I am right now, how much I miss my family and is using that to his advantage. He was sure that I would go to him after some time and ask for seeing my parents and he wanted to grab the opportunity.

"What is it that you want from me?'' I am sure that I didn't have to ask , I know full well what he wanted.

"You know, when we stayed here late one of my fantasies was fucking you on my desk, hard." I was a little shocked to say at last because when I first stayed here with him I was 15. I didn't know that he thought of me like that at those times. It is true that I didn't know at what age he started to like me, but I didn't know that I had his attention at the age of 15.

"Then let's make that fantasy reality." I know that with that said he would not waste any time and grab me and kiss me hard on my mouth. Nipping my mouth for entrance, me opening my mouth for him and his tongue playing with mine, his hands touching my whole body. Making me shiver with desire because even if I said to myself that I don't love him, he could make my body burn in fire.

Moving his hand at my back and stopping at my ass, he grabbed hard so we could move toward his desk. He shoved all the paper that were there and they fell to the floor making me smile as I was kissing him and making him look at me. I could see love in his eyes every time he sees me. I didn't know how I could have missed that in the past, it clearly was there. How he would look at me every time I laugh or touch at him, now I understand why nobody suspected a thing when we said that we were going to get married. They must have seen his feelings towards me and though that I loved him too. I must have been the only one blind.

I kissed him hard and I saw that my movement surprised him, but didn't stop him to kiss me with the same force. His hands were tugging at my dress, telling me to take it off, to get rid of it so he could touch me and that was what I did. While his hands were at his own shirt I stopped him, I want to be the one to do it, for the first time I wanted to give him a bit of pleasure, to make him see that I too was there for him. If there was not Gaara in my life I would be sure that we together would have been a couple, and who knows happily married.

After taking his shirt off I let my hands move towards his shoulder his front part and move lower and lower. I was only with my bra and panties and wanted him with only his boxers too.

Unzipping his pants, I was finally able to see him with only his boxers. I took my bra off and that was all he needed before he attacked my breast with his mouth and his fingers. Making me moan and groan underneath him from the pleasure he was giving me.

Sasuke's eyes would always be on me, on my face to see how I would react. After sometime of foreplay on my breast he finally decided to take off my panties and I could see him eating me with his eyes. He would rub with his hand and would put two fingers inside of me making me go crazy and just come with his fingers.

After I collected myself I saw him take off his boxers and his shaft was free from the restrains.

"Sakura, you have no idea how long I have stayed awake at nights and trying to keep myself from fuck you right here." He says as he position his member at my entrance. "Having you no longer than two feet away from me and I couldn't touch you, that was a torture, but now it is over."

As he says that he thrust into me so deep that he knocked the air away from me. His face has morphed into one of intense pleasure as he keep his thrusts long and deep.

I am sure that the maids and the others servants into the house can hear my screams of pleasure and they would imagine what was happening behind closed doors, and they were right.

"Fuck, Sakura, you are so fucking tight." He grunted right behind my ear and his thrusts were more powerful this time, all I could say was a moan.

After sometime we came together, but he still held me in his hand .Our bodies sweaty and we could hear each other's heartbeat.

"When are we going at my parent's?" I asked after we had come out of the afterglow.

He saw me, naked as I was and replied.

"I had always too wanted to make love to you while we took a shower." And I know that was another one of his desires to make me do what he wanted. If I wanted to visit my parents I would have to do what he said, but he knows by now that he can't just order me around.

"How about that? After we came back from my parents we can make love while taking a shower?" I asked as I looked at his eyes.

"Who can guaranty me that you would not change your mind after we come back. " So he doubts me? Well he is right because if it was for me I would not even be here. If it was for me , I would be on somebody's else's embrace. And he knows that very well, he know that I may love the pleasure that he gives me when we do it, but he knows too that if I had a change to run far away from him , I would do it.

I would abandon him and run so far that he would never find me again. After all, I was just a bride that he brought.


	4. Chapter 4

I would leave him, but I can't.

I have nowhere to go, nobody to support this madness and they would think that I was going crazy for abandoning Sasuke. And he knows that, he knows what would happen if I ever attempted to run away from him, he knows that I know what he would do.

So as I stay lying flat on his chest I look up at his face and say. "If I want to ask for another favor you would say no to me, so I think that I would do what you ask and if I say that we will make love after we come from my parents, than I am telling the truth." As I said those my eyes never leaved his and I could see that he is considering what I said.

After some more minutes he told me to go and get ready because we would be going for lunch at my parents and stay a few hours.

As I was getting ready I could not help but be a little nervous, it was two months since I last saw them and I really missed them. They have been very happy when I said to them that I would be married to Sasuke and I know that they approved of him, because why not, he was perfect in their eyes, the ideal man for their only daughter and I have always been worried how my father thought of him ideal when he himself was a police man when Sasuke on the other hand was some head of an illegally organization.

As I finally composed myself and got ready I made my way downstairs at the living room where Sasuke was waiting for me. Without many words we made our way towards the front door and as we stepped outside he grabbed my arm and turned me to him. His face was dead serious as he said.

"Even though they are your family it does not mean that they need to know about our problems so you better start acting like a doting wife." With that said, he made his way to his car with me behind him.

I know what he said to me is right and I know that I should do what he said, not because he said so , but because I didn't want to make my family worried about me, they think I am happily married and I want them to not change that opinion . The only one I am worried about is Ino , she is the one who would see right through me and would understand what I am going at.

After all she was the one I told the truth about what was happening, she was the one I told about that I didn't love him, she was the one who know the reason why I married him and what really happened. I am worried that I have caused her a big problem, I should have kept my mouth shut and endured that pain alone, I didn't have to get Ino into this mess. Like always I only showed that I was weak, unable for anything.

I can still see her face when I told her that I was scared, the way she laughed because she thought I was getting cold feet from the wedding and then the way she cried when I told her the truth. When I told her that Sasuke has brough me, that if it wasn't for the deal I would be happily married to somebody else, I would be married to Gaara.

I turned my head to see him, my husband, driving the car with a face that doesn't betray any emotion, because that's how he is in reality, an emotionless man. If he really loved me as people say, as he himself says, than he would have let me free, he would have helped me. He would have thought about me at least a bit, he should have known that I really loved Gaara and let us be happy, but no, of course that he would have done something to prevent our happiness.

The road to my parents' house lasted only half an hour, and when you are lost in your thoughts it looks like only five minutes. I was more nervous as I was before, now I really didn't know what to do, how to react, how to behave around my parents anymore. All they know was that I am really happy with Sasuke and he is the perfect gentleman towards me.

They were so happy when I informed them that I was engaged to Sasuke-'kun'. After all he was like a second son to them, always the perfect boy, the smart one, there was no reason for them to not like him, I am even sure that they had always hoped for us to be together. They admire him, and what is there not to, he was there when we needed him the most , helping the family, taking care of the problem , and making sure we were fine. Our families have always been close to each other and that too was a big okay to my parents.

For Naruto it was like all his dreams have been turned into reality, his best friend would be finally his brother and he was so happy, so happy that he didn't see how it was affecting me the whole thing. Naruto didn't even ask me if I was sure about the decision I was making, and he ask me if I am sure even when I pick pancakes for morning instead of ramen.

So even after that, when I saw their faces on the doorstep the only thing I could do was shed tears. I haven't seen them for two months and I had missed them more than I thought. No matter what happens, family is the more important thing in the world. At last that's what Itachi said that night, when I heard them talk in my father's studio, when I listened to them talk about 'businesses'.

 _ **Flashback**_

As the wedding of Naruto was approaching , and we were more stressed and happy I had noticed the worried glances between my father and Naruto. It looked like they were on edge about something , and I could not help but be worried as well.

Three nights before the wedding I saw my father, Naruto, Sasuke , Itachi and their father walk into the studio. I was really curious to know what this fuss was about so I did the first thing to come into my mind ,and I followed them. I know that I would be in serious trouble if they found out that I was listening to their conversation , but I really needed to know what was happening, like telling a child to don't eat a candy when it is already in their hand. Well sweet temptation.

The first one to talk was my father and it looked like he was more at ease at their presence as he was around the house with us those last days.

"The family of the bride wants to take a part of our company, because they thought that it is only fair since the families are being united. The only problem is that they don't know anything about our business and I think that you all want this to stay that way." He looked at Fugaku Uchiha as he said those words and in return he nodded his head. In the other way I could see Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi look in deep thoughts and now I was even more intrigued about what is going on.

Why Hinata's family would be interested in our business, police department was not something that interesting and I didn't even know that the Uchihas were part of the police department, they never said anything before about that. Now I am starting to like this thing, it is finally the time to reveal some of the family's secrets.

Then the one to talk was Itachi and what he said made my legs go weak.

"Then the only way for them to know about our business and to want to join us must be because someone is informing them." Now he had everybody's attention , mine included. "Someone is giving us in, someone who is brave enough to know the consequences and still be against us. A traitor is among our people."

They all were considering what he told them, while I was trying to put one and one together. The way they are talking it is not one of the usual, they must be doing something really bad to hold a meeting with each other like that. To consider that one of their employ is a traitor and is doing what, giving information about them. I don't know what got them so worried, what information could be used against them and where could be used.

"Then we are going to find out who is it, and make them regret their choice." This time the one who talked it was Sasuke and his voice send chills on my body, his voice it was deep, low and cold, just like his whole personality right now. "We will make preparation and find that son of a bitch before it has the opportunity to do even more damage to us."

"I too think that Sasuke is right, whoever it is that is leaking information about us it needs to be stopped, no matter the way." Naruto said those words as he is looking them all in the eye. My father nodded and is looking at Itachi who too is in deep thoughts .

"There must be someone close to us who is gathering information and giving them out. Someone must be making their way in the family." As Itachi said those words Sasuke looked more tense than before, but Itachi continued to talk even after getting a look at his younger brother.

"They must be getting close to our family for information and if we are not fast enough someone dear to us may be even in danger." His voice grave dead and his face serious.

"No matter what we do, we must keep in mind to don't hurt our family, after all family is all we got and the reason for us to do those jobs."

I could tell that they all agreed on what he said.

After all Itachi has been the only one who has made sure that things go well for us. If Naruto and Saskue were the hot blooded one , Itachi would be calm about the problem and find a more peaceful way to direct it.

After some more minutes in silence I saw Sasuke's head turn in my direction and look right where I was as if he knows that I am right there. After some more seconds at looking at my spot I noticed a faint smile on his lips and then he turned his head towards my father.

"We must talk about what we left in half in the other day." My father's face hardened and he nodded his head.

The others started to go out and so I was forced to go too since the place that I was spying it was right beside the door.

 _ **End of flashback**_

After eating lunch with us , my father, Naruto and 'my husband' headed outside for some work they had.

Right 'work'.

After they left my mom, Hinata and I went to my parent's room so we could talk. They gushed me into telling them everything about the honey month, about our house and our time together.

All I wanted to do was tell them the truth, tell them all about our marriage, how I didn't wanted to be married to Sasuke and how he had made me or rather threaten me to marry him. All the things that I had in my head were threating to spill out, but I can't do this, no matter what I am the one who must suffer the consequences of my love to someone who wanted to hurt my family.

Sasuke had not told them about him and a part of me thanks him, I don't want my family to know that it may have been my fault if something terrible happened to them.

"Hinata you have not told us , when are we expecting a new member into our family. You and Naruto have been married for 2 years now." My mother Kushina wanted so much that our family to be bigger and bigger. She wanted grandkids. Even when I was engaged with Sasuke and we (HE) were making the plans for the wedding faster than most couples, my mother asked me if maybe I was pregnant. At that time the thought repulsed me , I could not imagine myself married to him and she was asking if I was pregnant.

"Well, Naruto wanted to be the one to tell the big news, but since he isn't here I will tell you myself. I am three weeks pregnant." As Hinata was saying this, her eyes were shining and filled with such happiness that everyone was able to see.

O gosh, I am going to be an aunt.

After I realized that I hugged Hinata, and congratulated her, and put my hand at her belly that wasn't visible yet. I was so happy, Naruto was having his big family that he had always wanted. The boys had always wanted their own family since after their twenties, well expect Itachi. He had always said that he didn't want to get married and have kids, just wasn't his thing.

"So the only one we are waiting now for children is Sakura." My mom said smiling and making me sad again. Could we not just enjoy this moment for Hinata and Naruto , why did she said this? I got it that she had been like a second mother for Sasuke and she too knows that he wants kids, but not right now. I am only nineteen and even thought people have kids' way younger than me it does not mean that I wanted to be a mother yet, at last till we sort out our problems.

"Mom, Hinata and your son have been married for two years and they are making a baby now, give me some space woman." I said laughing because what I didn't wanted right now was to make my mom think that I didn't want a child of mine. She knows that I wanted my own family too and would make me look suspicious, but right now I just need some time. What I am going thru is not easy and even thought I would be happy to have my own baby too, I don't want to hurry.

"Well I was expecting you to come with big news since I know that you have not kept your hands to yourself. You know Hinata, one time before they had the wedding I was the one to catch them in her room, when she said that she was tired." Why is she saying that now? Does she wish to make my life even harder than it is . Just what is wrong with her lately? " And after some minutes Sasuke left with the excuse to sleep, in the opposite way of his room." Now her eyes were shining from the humor and to tell the truth it made me a little happy too. Sasuke has always been the brain and would tell if something was wrong, but it looks like he too can make mistakes and it made me smile to think that he made it because of me. He was being reckless and still didn't stop that time.

Hinata started to laugh from what my mom said and I decided to join her. If only my mom knows what was happening there in reality, maybe she would not be so happy and smiling. But it does not matter, what happened was in the past now.

After some more embarrassment moments with my mom and Hinata , we finally decided to go down in the living room and wait for the boys there. They were a little late, but after all they were never in time, especially when Naruto and Sasuke are together, but that didn't bother me.

What is bothering me, are the stares of my mother. Usually she would say what is in her mind, but those times she has been keeping at herself, and now she made me even think about that time, the time when she found Sasuke in my room, in my bed and on top of me , kissing the daylight out of me .

To tell the truth I was expecting her to get angry at us, even thought it was not my fault, but instead she was all smiley and love-hearted eyes. She was so happy that I thought that she had predicted the whole thing, and at times she pushed me to be more patient with Sasuke or to be together. I think that she must have known what he must have felt about me. All of them know , all but me. Maybe I really was inside my bubble and didn't want to accept the reality.

Naruto has been another deal for me. Not only he was happy for Sasuke and me , but it looked like he was at tears from happiness, I mean how many protective brothers are happy when their younger and only sister is marring their best friend and still be happy about it. That means that like everyone He must have known and really wanted for us to get together, I mean I must have been really blind, or stupid, or naïve, which would explain why I didn't find it weird when Sasuke would be in a room alone with me, or when he would get out of nowhere just to escort me to my house or to just stay with me, alone, away from the prying eyes of the people.

Talking about people gossiping , that made me think about someone.

"Mom, what about Ino?" I really need to know what is going on with her. After I told her about Sasuke and I , she was really devastated. All because of me, stupid me.

"Oh, she has been overseas since your wedding, having some business there I think." She replied smiling,

"I have really missing her and was hoping that maybe I could have met her here, but it looks like I can't do anything about that." At last I hope she is happy and not worried too much about me, I know how she is, many may say that she is a dumb blonde with a cool attitude, but she is sensitive to topics about her dear people. She worries a little too much.

While still in my thoughts, Hinata's phone rings and when she answers it is like she has seen a ghost, her already pale face it turns even whiter.

She is talking , but my mind could not catch. I just stayed there put, not moving any muscle, just watching her mouth move , but could not hear any single word . What is she saying? Why is my mother mortified? Why could I not move, not hear?

I see them, approaching me. My mom hugging me and then she started to shake me. She too is speaking because her lips are moving, but I can't hear a single thing, why is my brain shutting down now?

As If wanting to get out of this phase I start to move , at first my head and then my arms.

Hinata talks again and this time I can hear her.

"Sasuke has been shot." She is watching me with weary eyes. Like I am going to break right there and then. Maybe she is right, maybe I will break right now and right there.

I heard someone scream.

It was me. I was screaming like a crazy bat woman.

And then I fainted.

 _ **Need a beta to edit my work. If someone is interested to message me. Thanks and hope you guys like this.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Early that day**

Sasuke sat on his office while listening the fucking annoying man in front of him, some relative of Naruto's wife, and wasn't he tempting him to put a bullet right through his fucking head.

"And so Hiashi thinks it is a good idea that the Hyuga family to be part of the family business." The fucker didn't have any idea how ridiculous he was being, as if the business between Uchiha and Uzumaki would accept any other. Their family had a history since long time ago and the old man is gravely mistaken if he thinks that Hyuga is going to be a part of it even if their heir is married to Naruto.

"You better get out of here before I fucking kill you." The dumb imbecile looked scared shitless as he caught my calm tone and know that I don't fuck around.

My mercy exist only to my wife, only she can make that heart beat and bleed, the others don't receive a second glance or they will get whipped away , even though there are somethings that I can't tolerate even from her. My jealousy will be the death of me, just the thought of her not loving me like she should love a man makes me mad enough to kill somebody. She may think that it is easy for me to keep her locked in the house when I know she would rather be in the arms of somebody else, a fucking coward. I am one hundred the man that he is , can't she fucking see that, all those years have been for what, me playing nice to her because I felt like it, no. Damn no. She was mine since I first saw her and she will continue to be mine no matter what. Even if I am a monster in her eyes.

Naruto enters and break me from my thoughts. The man looks like he had the laugh of his life.

"Goddamn it man, he looked like he pissed himself." The tears in his eyes told me that he was enjoying the situation too much.

"Well dope since you don't have the balls to say no to your father in law I have to do it for you." He is too good sometimes, like his sister, she has a big heart.

Damn I see her in every aspect of my life. Just like in the morning when I told her about fucking in the desk. She has no idea how long I have been having that fantasy.

Hn. Well I made it reality now. Better concentrate on Naruto , I don't think he would appreciate it if I go in dream land imagination his sister, even though she is my wife.

"You know how I get. Teme, it's not easy to do something wrong to your wife side of family, you know how girls get, they would be upset with you and look sad with their big doe eyes." He was imitating the eyes just to make the situation more dramatic than it was. But he is right, it is fucking hard to when the one you love looks at you like a deer in trap, even a monster can't cope with that.

Still you have to be hard , you have to show others that you can't be affected, that you don't have a weakness and you are invincible. Our business it's like that, we can't show our weak side , even to our loved ones, that's why I threat her with her own family, so she can know how serious I am with her and I could be a cold blooded monster if I am threaten.

That lover boy of her was a good example, beaten to death, far away from her, just where he belongs, seven feet underneath the ground. It felt so damn good to kill him with my bare hands, to see the light on his eyes fade away, he should have listen to me , shouldn't have troubled with what wasn't his. Shouldn't have troubled with what was fucking mine,Sakura.

Gaara had it when he got involved with her and I don't regret it one fucking bit.

"Still Naruto you have to do something, you are far too good for this job sometimes. I am not saying that you are a softie because even you have your time, but you mustn't let them walk all over you."

"Yeah , yeah I know , you tell me this all the time, but Sasuke we are getting older, forming our own family and it's not good to create enemies everywhere ." His eyes look at me like he is telling me something.

"What I mean it's that… " He pauses a little and this time while looking at me he has a big smile in his face.

"I am going to be a father." That was.

I pulled him in a manly hug and patted his back. I am so happy about him, he deserve to have a big family of his own now.

"I am feeling sorry for whomever the child who will have you as the father, dope." Even though I said that I had a small smile in my lips, I truly was happy about him.

" I will tell you the same when your time comes." I wish to be earlier that Naruto hoped. I too long for a child with Sakura, maybe that would soften her bit towards me.

Who am I kidding, maybe she would despise me for life if I got her pregnant, and she would never want to have a child of my own. The thought makes my eyes bleed red with anger and hatred.

It makes me think about the day after the wedding night. How she told me that I was trying too hard to make mine a woman who in flesh and heart belonged to another, it made me more feel hopeless. She would not even give me a chance to prove to her that I can be the man she loves, the one who she had a crush on when she was a child.

"We should go home." Naruto breaks me from my thoughts. "I am sure our wives miss us." He laughed at his own joke. I shouldn't crush his heart and tell him that his sister would be forever in his debt if he made sure I never arrived home alive.

"Yeah. Sakura has been there for 3 hours now, I am sure she had the opportunity to catch up." She has stayed there for too long, I did my part of the deal.

"Relax man, she will not escape from there and go god knows where. You are too paranoid sometimes."

Well easy for you to say, your wife loves you.

God I am becoming a drama queen, negative thoughts on everything someone says.

We made our way out of the office and to the parking to get our car and go home. Minato and Itachi were on an important deal with my father, Naruto and I decided to stay and take care of the Hyuga.

As we got closer to the parking I noticed that the lights were off, normally they were on no matter the time of the day or night. I grabbed my gun that was on my back just in case it was needed . With every step I took my sharingan would move faster looking for something out of place, and it found something shiny.

"Get down there is someone with a gun." As I said those words I throw myself to Naruto and felt a pinch like burn in my chest.

I would like to say that everything went black and I didn't felt anything, but it didn't happen that way. The dope's voice could wake the dead , I got it that he shot the man with the gun, whoever that motherfucker was, but for dear life stop shouting on my ear and pulling me , I am still breathing and would like to keep that this way.

"Don't… I will call…you will…" why is the fucker talking like that. Stop worrying, I am fine.

Even as I say those words I could feel myself drift to sleep , the last thought in my head was, I should have made love to her when I had the chance and to not let her command me around her pinky.

 **Sooo** **i know it has been a long time since I updated but I have been really busy with school and that thing called life. Now that I will have some vacation I will update more . Please review if you like it or not. And thanks for reading. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I feel my body respond before my brain, at last that ache in my heart tells me so. My eyes are way too heavy to open so I just concentrate on feeling because that I can do well, more than I would care to admit, no matter what situation I put myself, no matter against who , I feel just too much.

I don't know why my body shot down when I learned about Sasuke being shot. In his kind of business or more like in our family kind of business it is not a surprise being attacked, that's why we have bodyguards, many of them. Still my heart took it to another level, it was like it couldn't beat anymore or didn't want to beat in my chest anymore if he wasn't well. He, my husband, the one who I tell myself that I hate every night before I sleep.

My eyes finally open and I look around and realize that I am in my childhood room, my old room. I had missed this view, those walls painted a light purple and this bed that has supported so many dreams and has witnessed so many more nightmares.

I need to know what happened, how he is.

With that thought on my mind I get up and made my way to the door and as I touch the handle I stop, who knows when I can see this room again especially if he is well . With a sigh I pull open the door and step outside to find someone to tell me what's going on.

I know that at last on person would be in the living room so I go there first and I was right.

"Mom?" My voice suddenly becomes shaky, or maybe it was shaky all the time but I only realized now that I had spoken. I have no idea but what's important is my mom's arms around me ,pulling me to a hug that I needed so much. She has no idea how much I needed her hugging me, for me to smell her perfume, to see those red hair and to just feel protected from the world.

"It's okay sweetie ." Oh I have missed so much the reassuring voice of her.

"No need to cry, he is well."

I…I am crying. I shake my head to come out of this frozen state and I truly feel the tears on my cheek. How much was I affected by this, I can't understand how damn much I was affected from this. How do I feel so broken , so empty inside if I don't feel anything about him but hate.

"Where is he mom?" At last I can see him and relax my hormones because this is taking a toll on me.

"He is in the room next to yours. Didn't you check there?" She says as she brings her arms on my shoulders to put a distance between us and to look at my eyes.

"No I didn't check anywhere. I came here because I knew someone would be here to tell me what happened."

"Maybe you should go and see him now, sweetie." It would be great.

"Okay mom." I turn to leave and I could feel her eyes on me, I still think there is something with my mother that she isn't telling me. I am sure she will talk when she thinks will be the right time.

As I walk among the hall I keep thinking about him, who knows how hurt he is, even after all the things that he has done to me I still feel terrible when I think that he could be injured or worse that one day he may not come out alive. I assure myself that I only think this way because I have known him my whole life and even if I now hate him, in one point of my life I have loved him with all my heart and he was my first love so that is hard to forget.

As I arrive to his room I stop before the door, I am terrified of what I would face. My emotion are still pretty messed up and I don't want to overreact there with him , don't need him to see me with those eyes and read me like an open book and came to a crazy conclusion that my harm me .

I am pretty sure that knocking will disturb him if he is asleep so I just walk right in .

It's the same room that he stayed when he would come and visit here, my parents considered him part of family, him and Itachi too were like sons for them. Uncle Fugaku and aunt Mikoto were their childhood best friends and my parents were so happy about that the relationship between the Uzumaki and Uchiha could carry on in another generation too.

He is at the bed, the white sheets covering half his body, but his face looks so innocence unlike when he is wake. As I observe his face I notice that he doesn't have any scratch on it, but the real deal is his stomach and chest. There he is covered with bandages and I kind of feel worried.

Has he been wounded so bad to need so much covering? I feel bad and I hate myself, I shouldn't feel bad about him, he doesn't deserve it especially when he treats me so bad himself, keeping me locked inside his mansion, our mansion now, and demanding me to do all sort of things with him.

So no , I should not feel bad about him, I should feel free because he may never wake up and so I could escape this madness .

Who am I kidding? I would never wish that upon him, I am too stupid sometime ,making him control my life to the point that I can't even imagine him injured.

I go to the window and open the balcony to let the air of the afternoon cool my face, it will do me well. His balcony is connected with my room and I think that is the only reason why he picked this room , because so he can come at me whenever he feels like it.

The view is beautiful especially now in the sunset, the sky has been painted orange, red and hints of purple by the sun that is disappearing in the horizon.

I sigh because it makes me feel good, it makes me feel like I am a normal person , without worries and just a 19 years old girl.

I turn around and my heart skips a beat or two.

He is wake.

"H..Hey!" Pathetic, that's how my voice sounded ore more like a dying whale , at last she has a reason for her voice , but I… I am completely, utterly pathetic.

No answer just staring at me.

"How do you feel? Do you need anything? Water maybe or a juice or… or… "

"Sakura."

That's what he does to me. Just saying my name and I stop whatever stupid blabbing I was doing.

"Yeah? ''

"Why have you been crying?" He is looking angry now. Why?

"I…I haven't…" But of course he didn't let me finish that.

"Don't lie. You know how angry I get when you lie to me. Especially since you tell more lays then truths from that mouth of yours."

That was uncalled for and he knows.

I sigh and just decide to tell him the truth.

"I was worried… about you." His stare didn't soften if possibly it hardened more the before.

"Yeah, I bet you were." He scoffs at me.

What is wrong with him? Even when I show him a little concern about him he still calls me bluff.

Before I could open my mouth and give him a piece of my mouth he beat me to it and spoke first.

"I am curious so please tell me." He has the same look on his face, no matter what I know it would not change. That frown would marrow his face whenever he would be angry.

"Were you hoping for me to be dead or gravely injured so I could suffer?"

My breath stops. I may have though, but I never wished him ill.

I feel sick in my stomach that he thinks that way, after a lifetime that we have known each other he thinks that I would want him dead.

No.

Never.

If I hadn't married him I would be on my second year of medical school, it has been on my morals to never wish death upon anybody, especially my husband, no matter the situation.

I thought he would know me more than anybody else since we have shared such a bond with each other before this mess and a more intimacy one after it.

"Why don't you guess?" Instead of denying anything those words escaped my mouth.

He did some kind of smirk before allowing his eyes to roam all over my body.

"I would say you would have me dead without a second though, but then again who would take care of you like I do, who would cherish you and worship that body of yours like I do." Now he had a more sinister smirk in his face that makes me think that shot has touched his brain.

Still his comment made me shiver, even in those situations he had to bring up the fact that I belong to him, does he fell a sick satisfaction when he reminds me that he is the one in control.

He moves his finger in a come here invitation and pats the bed near his lap for me to sit.

I don't know what came over me but I followed his instruction even if they are more like orders.

I sit near him and keep my head down. For someone so cold I could feel his body heat radian off him and into me.

He brings his hand on my face and grabs my chin in a gentle manner that has me surprised so I look him up and meet his eyes. They have this soft flick in them that make my legs like jelly.

He continues to run his thumb on my lips in a circle pattern and then his other hand is on my waist as he pulls me even closer to him so now I am practically sitting in his lap.

One hand on my hip and the other on my face he looks at me and his eyes are hotter than fire right now. He flicker his thumb on my lips again and his eyes stay there as I study his face the symbol of perfection.

Then he looks me square in the eye and speaks.

"Why were you so worried?" Now he wants to know when a minute or so before he accused me of wanting him dead.

Still I choose to answer because I don't want to debate with him and because I … don't want to make him feel bad. The injure in his chest is bad enough he doesn't need me to make him feel worst.

"I thought something bad had happened to you." I keep my eyes down as I said that, I felt a little vulnerable admitting my fear about him.

"Were you sad when you found out what happened?" His voice was soft and it made my insides melt.

I could only nod because I didn't trust my voice, I could feel my eyes swell with tears and it made me mad. It was the second time since I woke up and I didn't want to look weak, especially in his eyes.

"Look at me and tell me how you felt."

I couldn't.

I really couldn't because it was something that not even I could understand.

So I shook my head as my respond.

"Sakura." His voice was lighter that I have ever heard before but I still could not answer him.

He grabbed my face softly and made me look face him but I kept my eyes shut while tears rolled down my face.

Then I felt a 'dumb' sound and then another and so on until I realized that my head is resting on his chest near his heart and I am sobbing hard while he touches my head and lay a kiss on my forehead and keeping his lips there.

I felt secured in his arms, like all the bad things would disappear.

After a while I stop crying and just lay there in his arms feeling content with myself.

I turn my head up so I could look him and he looked down on me and his lips pulled upward into a tiny smile, it was small but I know that it was there and just for me to see and enjoy.

I was feeling happy with myself and him so I pulled myself in a sitting position and put my hands on each cheek of his.

He looked at peace and his eyes had a beautiful glow in it. I couldn't resist and moved my head closer to his until our lips met.

I just kept it there for a sec or two and then I started to move my lips in synchronic with his. It started out as gentle and full of feeling from both parts. His tongue was inside my mouth dancing a dance only he know with my tongue.

He grabbed my waist with both hands and put me in a position where I was straddling him.

I tried to get off because I could hurt him.

"Sasuke, what about your injury?" Concern was clearly evident in my voice.

He continued his journey on my neck when I pulled away to talk and did a few more trick on my neck before answering.

"Don't worry I won't get hurt if I moved a little," he says as he looks at me in the eye and then added.

"I think to let you do all the moving."

And I gasped only seconds after he said that, when I caught what he mean by those words.

He looked amused by my reaction and for a moment just kept me there in his harms. Looking into each other's eyes for a while and then we are back at it again.

This time the kissing was more passionate and wild, while his hands touched my body starting from my neck to the swell of my breast, moving lower to my hip and them a small rub on my waist.

I kept my hands on his neck because I was so afraid what would happen if I hurt his wound.

As he started to bring his hands down my dress he rested them on my thighs and stopped.

He stared into my eyes and looked like he understand what my problem was because he touched my hands and put them in his chest then lower to his abdomen and let it rest there.

He returned to his work while my hands caressed his body with light feathers touches.

Sasuke's hands were on my underwear outline and he was tugging at it.

I get up a little so he could take it off, I felt brave to do this.

That morning I felt repulsed to let him touch me, but now I am wishing that he could never stop, it felt amazing and I didn't want it to end.

With ease he pulled down my underwear and put it next to his pillow, I didn't ask why.

As I straddled him again I could feel his hardness in his pants and it was making me wetter than I was.

He put his hands down on me and started to play with my clit making me moan and suck on his neck so I wouldn't scream out bloody murder. His fingers were so skilled as they brought me to the cliff and… and… It left me there. He stopped.

"Why did you stop?" My voice was shaky from the pleasure I was feeling right now and his amused smirk didn't help one bit.

"I want to feel you come on my cock, not my finger."

With that said he started to pull down his pants with his boxer down.

His shaft sprung free and it fell on his stomach.

"And I want you to ride me."

That's why he was so amused, because he knows I would turn bright red at his request.

I have never done that before, all I have ever done was lay there as he did his work and usually it brought pleasure to both of us.

"I haven't done that before. I- I don-don't know how to do it." Great now I am stuttering.

"Don't worry I will guide you and show you what feels good and what don't."

With that said he kept his hands on my hips as I lower my body onto him. As I feel him at my entrance I shivered a bit and felt a tingle go through my body. He filled me whole and made my legs buckle as he thrusted inside of me. All this time we kept our eyes locked together and I could see that flame on his eyes and sometime I thought the really reflexed red.

"Tell me Sakura." He said between harsh thrust, even though I was the one on top he still was the one in control, his grip on my hips would surely leave marks but right now I didn't really cared.

"Uhh-ohh Sas-ahh." If I could I would but I can't.

This feeling is too much and I can't get my words past my lips.

"Come on Sakura, talk babe." How much I loved when he used such sweet words to me.

"I can't uhh I can't"

Those words passed my lips as his thrusts became harder and faster while he changed positions making me be with my ass up while he worked his way inside me and I put some sheets between my fingers and clenched at them.

When his hips begun to thrust even more faster I know he was near , me too and at that time all I saw was white and little bolting lights before my eyes as I come.

Sasuke came some seconds after me with a grunt and a powerful roll of his hips.

He pulled me possessively on his chest.

Well I guess some things never change , he will always feel this way towards me, like I would run away every moment so he better takes control over me.

"I hope we didn't disturb the others."

I heard a crack as I turned my neck to look at that full grin in his face.

Shit.

I completely forgot about my parents or Naruto or Hinata.

Shit.

 _ **So I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing.**_

 _ **Please review if you like it or not.**_

 _ **Until next time :p**_


End file.
